degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona-Imogen Relationship
The friendship between Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno is known as Fimogen (Fi'ona/I'mogen). Fiona and Imogen became friends in Season 11 through their mutual friend, Eli. Friendship History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Fiona invites Imogen to a senior party at her house after Eli suggests she'd be interested. At the party, Fiona makes Imogen change her outfit so she doesn't embarrass her. Imogen suggests they all play charades but when Marisol makes fun of the idea, Fiona covers it up as a joke and suggests Truth or Dare instead. Owen dares Fiona to drink a bottle of tequila. When Fiona hesitates, Imogen stands up for her telling them to leave her alone because she's an alcoholic. Fiona denies it, asking Imogen why she would say such a thing. She then suggests they all go to Degrassi to pull a senior prank. They all wrap the school in tin foil and Imogen wanders off to go explore the school. When she doesn't come back everyone decides to leave Imogen alone and Fiona reluctantly goes along. The next day, Fiona goes to Imogen's house to convince her to keep quiet about the prank. Imogen then says she doesn't like being a scapegoat, to which Fiona replies that she was the only one caught so she should take the blame. Imogen tries to explain that she was locked in the closet, but Fiona doesn't listen. She walks off saying that if she tells Mr. Simpson anyone else was involved they'll deny it. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Fiona realizes she has a crush on Imogen. They are partners on a school project. Fiona plays matchmaker to distract herself with her friends. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2) Imogen thinks that Fiona is setting her and Eli up because she doesn’t want to be friends anymore, but Fiona assures her that’s not the case. Later, Eli and Imogen tell Fiona that they talked and have decided to go out on a date. Fiona’s plan worked; she pretends to be happy for them, but feels sad because she still has feelings for Imogen. In Need You Now (2) Imogen rants about her relationship with Eli to Fiona at Fiona's condo. They are seen holding a lamp and umbrella after Eli breaks in. Eli and Imogen argue whilst Fiona, Imogen and Adam think Eli's having a manic. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Fiona approaches Imogen, who is reading a book, and they discuss the ruomours about Katie's drug problem and how now is the time to strike. Fiona and Imogen walk into the meeting office as Fiona tries to suggest a end-of-semester holiday event, which Marisol doesn't want to hear, and get's Mo to lock them out. After talking to Eli, Fiona successfully convinces Mr. Simpson to allow her and Imogen to organize a festival. Fiona tells Imogen of the idea at her loft, who is very excited and names it a 'Frostival', kissing Fiona on the cheek. The next day, Marisol insults Fiona by saying "If you weren't rich, who would you evel be?", calling Imogen Fiona's girlfriend and in result, Fiona and Imogen lock her out of the meeting room as revenge for the day before. Imogen and Fiona are partners for a project, with Imogen as Eli stated "leaving the crush door wide open.". Fiona and Imogen, later, are seen beign very successful in selling tickets for the frostival. 578px-Degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-full-p23.jpg 113232-1.jpg 431px-Degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-5.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h52m02s142.jpg 497px-Degrassi-episode-1132-02.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h42m19s204.jpg 497px-Degrassi-episode-1132-03.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h37m55s157.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h51m21s241.jpg 578px-Picture17.png Normal_th_degras1si_s11e33101.jpg Normal_th_de1grassi_s11e33200.jpg 489px-Fdsdsss.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h56m31s7.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h55m45s53.jpg 5433D.jpg 5636.jpg 34534RE.jpg 53ER.jpg Tumblr m44oywUcNo1qavd70o1 500.jpg Tumblr m44mkiMYm71qd96nvo10 250.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0397.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0277.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0148.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi